


...And the rest is History

by mamaFoxi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Teen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaFoxi/pseuds/mamaFoxi
Summary: This was a request that I got on Tumblr. "Can you do a teen!dean X teen!reader where her parents r out of town and she calls her best friends Dean over to help her study and they end up confessing their feelings for each other and sleeping together (with smut?)"





	...And the rest is History

“No boys over tonight. You got it y/n?”

“Yeah mom, I’m not a child anymore. Just enjoy yourself with Jean.” You couldn’t help but grin at the typical mom worry that your mother had about you. Since you were 17 now, your mom and your stepdad, Jean,  decided that it was time to get away from the city for a while and leave you home alone for the long weekend. You rolled your eyes as your mom finished talking about how you shouldn’t forget to bring the dog out for walks or forget to do the dishes. Just normal stuff, making you laugh on the line.

“Mom I got this. I’ll see you on Tuesday. Love you lots.” You heard your mom sigh before saying she loved you too and hanging up.

Now you officially had the house to yourself, and you knew exactly what you were going to do. On the Tuesday when you returned to school from the long weekend you knew that there was going to be a test in your World Religions class. You changed from the jeans and ACDC top you had on and into your fleece pajama bottoms and a loose fitting tank top, pulling your unruly hair back into a messy ponytail. With a jolt you tripped over your cat Simon while looking for your cell phone, your fingers moving to scroll through the contacts as soon as you found it. You smiled when you found the one you were looking for, Dean Winchester. You hit the call icon and laid back against your bed, listening to the line ring. You hoped he was home tonight and not out on a hunting trip with his dad and younger brother, and thankfully after a few rings his familiar voice reached your ear.

“Hey Dean.”

“Hey y/n, what’s up?”

“Nothing much, mom and Jean are out of town and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and study with me. You know Mr.Element has a test for us when we get back on Tuesday.”

You couldn’t contain the giggle that bubbled forth at his groan of annoyance when the test was mentioned. He hated tests and you knew it.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll grab some pizza on my way over y/n. See you soon.”

“See ya Dean, I’ll leave the door unlocked for you.” You blushed a little at his laugh before he hung up. Tonight would not only help improve your grades in that class but you swore tonight would be the night that you told Dean how you felt. The two of you had become easy friends when he had moved there with his family 2 years ago. And the friendship quickly grew as you discovered you had so much in common, mostly an interest in the supernatural. You loved ghost stories and monster stories, and he would always tell the best ones, all of them about his dad. Though now what used to be friendship you felt with him, it’s changed. Two weeks ago when Dean hugged you after hanging out, it felt different. Instead of that casual joy, it made your stomach do flips on to itself and made your heartbeat quicken in your veins. Mostly it made you think of those dirty romance novels that your mom had let you read.

You snapped out of your thoughts and hopped off your bed, making sure to have all the books you would need to study, along with some drinks to go with the pizza. It was mostly Coke but you managed to find a few cans of Sprite too. With everything you would need all set up, you decided to lay on your bed with one of the books to study until Dean got there. You had just finished chapter 2 on Eastern Religions when you heard someone coming up the stairs and noticed the smell of pizza. Dean was here. You looked back at him with a smile from your bed, watching his eyes travel up your legs, over your hips and to your eyes.

“Hey y/n. I got pepperoni pizza if that’s cool.” You sit up, smiling at your best friend.

“It’s cool Dean.” Your heart fluttered at that smile he flashed you, nodding him to put the pizzas down on the dresser. Your eyes slowly glanced over his body. He was wearing a deep red flannel with a body fitting black tee underneath and loose jeans. Your mind filled in the blanks at what he’d look like without all those clothes on, making you blush. You squirm a little as heat filled your body, causing those same eyes to glance over at you in curiosity.

“What’s wrong y/n?” Dean looked up at you from his bag, pulling out a textbook to study from.

“N-nothing, I’m just a little chilly.” You lied, shrugging it off, hoping that Dean would drop it.

“Well here.” He moved over and sat beside you, pulling the blanket up around both your shoulders and his. You shivered at the sudden closeness as his scent washed over you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders, thinking that you were still cold.

“S-so where do you want to start off?” You both started at chapter five, which focused on indigenous peoples of North America. Soon a few hours had passed and you rested your head on Dean’s shoulder promptly passing out for what felt like forever but was really only 20 minutes. He noticed and just held you tighter to him, a gentle smile curving his lips.

When you woke up, the view of your ceiling greeted you and clouded your mind with confusion. Hadn’t you been sitting up before? You glanced around, finding that Dean held you close to his side as he napped as well. You shifted, moving to lay on your side rather than your back as you smiled at him. He looked so handsome when he was asleep, that dusting of freckles giving him a boyish charm that you thought would last throughout his life. Though what you loved the most was that his face seemed peaceful, rather than pained like it was during class. The feelings that bloomed in your chest warmed your body fully as you leaned up to gently press your lips to his.

“I love you Dean.” You whispered against his skin, your eyes flying wide when you felt his arm wrap about your shoulders, fingers in your hair not even a second later. When he started to deepen the kiss you eagerly submitted, feeling his tongue ease its way into your mouth, stroking against yours gently yet firmly. You almost melted down against him as his taste filled your mouth so completely, the feel of his tongue velvet and wet as he dragged it lazily over your bottom lip. You opened your eyes slowly, finding yourself looking into those amazing green eyes of Dean’s, a soft gasp escaping your throat as he rolled you over.

You looked up at Dean as his legs settled on either side of your hips, his lips pressing kisses along your jawline and neck as something took over both of you. A sudden need to be closer. His hands slowly started ease up your sides, bringing the hem of your tank top up with them. Dean’s eyes sought out your own, asking the silent question if you wanted this. Of course you wanted it, and you nodded, your tongue darting out over your bottom lip. He flashed that smile at you, lifting your top off before leaning down to claim your lips again. Your back arched against him when you felt his hand come up and cup your breast, his thumb brushing over your sensitive flesh, making it tighten into a rosy bud. Dean leaned back just enough to flick his tongue over your nipple, taking it between his lips. You moaned, spurring him on when he grazed his teeth over your skin.

While Dean busied himself with your breasts, your hand found the hem of his tee, finding that he had taken off his flannel before laying down with you. In a bold move you started to lift his shirt off, making those eyes of his look up at you. Their colour darkened with lust. He pulled his shirt the rest of the way off, the sight of his bare skin making your breath hitch in your throat. He was perfection, those freckles dusting on his chest, only marred by small scars. Dean smirked, letting you take him in before claiming your lips. Not gently this time, but urgently, his lips pressed hard against yours. He pressed his body along yours and you could feel the heat from his groin through your thin pajamas, you could feel his length harden and strain against the front of his jeans.

“Dean…” You let out a moan, your fingers dipping under the waistband of his jeans and tugging a little. He chuckled, leaning back to undo his jeans, his eyes never leaving yours. He wanted to see your face once he was completely bare before you. When he pushed his jeans and briefs off what you saw made your eyes widen. His shaft sprung up hard and thick, the tip already glistening with pre. He licked his lips as he throbbed under your gaze and at that moment you needed to touch him. Dean bit back a moan as you wrapped your hand around him, moving to the tip then back to the base. A drop of pre getting on your hand as you pulled it away to your lips, licking it off. He growled, the sound throaty and completely sexy paired with the heavy lidded gaze he was giving you as he started to slide your pants off. You lifted your hips, the movement a yes to what was going to happen next. He smiled when you spread your legs for him, moving down so he could lick and kiss at your inner thigh. At that moment you were very happy that you were alone in the house as you moaned hard, spreading your legs more for him. The motion also spread your lower lips, the smell of your arousal making him growl like a predator about to consume his prey. With one swift stroke, Dean slid his tongue along your slit, moaning at the salty taste.

“Oh…god y/n….” Your back arched sharply as you felt his breath over your most sensitive flesh, the heat of his tongue following not long after. Your fingers fisted in his hair as he gently teased your clit, using his tongue to fully explore your core. He smiled against you as you moan, dragging the tip of his tongue down to your entrance, pressing into your heat.

“Dean!” You cry out, your hips bucking up against his face. He lifted his head to look into your eyes, a smile curving the corners of his lips.

“Yes…y/n?” Oh god the gruffness of his voice would be the death of you. You tug him up to kiss him hard, your tongue pressing into his mouth. You could feel his shaft press up against your heat, moaning as he took full control of the kiss. His hands rested on your hips as he slowly slid himself into your core, making you wince as you stretched around his girth. He stilled, letting you get accustomed to his size. Once the stinging stopped, you clenched your muscles around him, telling him that you were okay. He let out a deep moan, his hips pulling himself back before thrusting forward hard. You gasped in a soundless cry as you felt something tear inside you, the warm feeling of what you can only assume is blood dripping down your inner thigh. Dean glanced down in concern, kissing away the pain as the motion of his thrusts soon replaced the pain with pleasure. He moaned hard as his lips trailed down to your neck, sucking and nipping at the most sensitive spot under your ear. Your moans and gasps of pleasure only spur Dean on, his hips pistoning harder as he lifts you both, resting your hips on top of his thighs to get just the right angle.

You cry out, your breasts pressed against his hard chest as the head of his cock hits your gspot with each movement. Your breath coming out in hard pants as he drops you back on to the bed, your body tensing as an almost painful pressure starts to build in your stomach. You wonder if Dean feels it too as his shaft throbs hard within you. You cry out his name as you shatter under his body, your muscles tensing as your walls spasm and grip his length tightly. He kept thrusting through your climax, the clenched grip of your muscles undoing him as he spilled himself deep into your heat with a groan.

“Ah…f-fuck y/n….” Dean held himself over you, gently pulling out and laying beside you. His arm rested around your waist, pulling you against his chest. You couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped your lips as your felt him nuzzle his head into the crook of your neck.

“Hey, y/n?” He whispered against your ear.

“Yeah Dean?” You turn to look into those eyes, now pleasantly sated.”

“I love you too.” Your cheeks flushed red as he kissed you tenderly before resting back against you. You smiled, kissing back and feeling….complete.

A comfortable silence fell over you both as you just basked in the afterglow of what just happened. You had no idea how long you two stayed like that until Dean spoke up again.

“Hey y/n…”

“Yes Dean?”

“What chapter do you wanna study tomorrow?” You burst out into a fit of giggles as he smiled at you, the two of you soon falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
